Sleeping Hermione
by Coral Candy
Summary: COMPLETE Hermione is caught in a duel between Harry and Draco she is put in a sleep of which can only broken by her one true love... ONESHOT


Disclaimer – I sadly don't own any of Harry Potter.

A/N – This is a one shot fic unless anyone wants a sequel. Happy reading. Coral Candy

A blinding flash of light came shooting out of both wands; they met in a huge explosion in the middle. The jet of light went shooting off in Hermione's direction.

"Hermione watch out!" She could hear Harry yell but it was too late she would never be able to dodge it. Instead she opened her mouth and screamed.

"…"

She was thrown to the floor in millisecond. She was clearly unconscious or dead. Harry and Ron immediately ran over to her. Harry pulled her into his lap while Ron checked for a pulse.

"She's alive, Thank Merlin" he cried. Suddenly the realization of what had happened overtook him and he spun around to meet the cause of this.

"You could have killed her" he screamed into his face. When he didn't say anything, just stood there and smirked he grabbed him by the shoulders and began to shake him violently.

"Ron!" Harry yelled. "I think we have more important matters, don't you?" Ron turned back and ran over to where Harry was sitting.

"What should we do?" Ron asked. By now quite a crowd had formed. Harry looked around. They were in the corridor by the dungeons; Snape was ill and wouldn't be taking their potions class that day.

"We need to find a teacher," he told him calmly. Ron looked around and yelled, "Malfoy go and get a teacher!" Malfoy just stood there sneering.

"Ron you go." Harry said brushing back the curls from Hermione's face. Ron was about to protest but then thought better of it and took off down the school halls.

"What spell did you cast Malfoy," Harry asked. Malfoy shrugged and turned around to walk off with his bodyguards and Pansy Parkinson in tow.

"What! You aren't going anywhere, Come back," Harry yelled after him. Malfoy turned around and smirked.

"Oh yes Potter because I do everything you ask me to." He drawled.

"You know perfectly well you can't leave the Head Girl hurt otherwise you'll lose your position." He said. The smirk on Malfoy's face fell off and in its place a glare directed itself at Harry. He knew this was true and now he was made to stay with the Mudblood.

"Harry!" a voice called from down the hall. Ron was sprinting down the corridor with Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall running behind him. For a man of Dumbledore's age, he sure could run. They reached Harry and Hermione within seconds.

There was a brief pause of silence while Dumbledore checked Hermione over using his wand.

"Take her to the Hospital Wing Harry and then come and see me in my office," the wise old man said, "you too Mr. Malfoy." Harry raced off to the Hospital Wing. He knew Madam Pompfrey would be able to heal her. She could heal anyone! He skidded to a halt and kicked open the door.

"Mr. Potter, could you please remember this is a hospital not a Quidditch pitch." She cried, but seeing Hermione in his arms she quickly shut up and ran to prepare a bed.

"Place her here," she called from the stock room where she was collecting any potion she would need to heal her. After a couple of minutes she came out, arms full of potions and books. Harry rushed to help her. Madam Pompfrey checked the girl over in 30 seconds and grabbed a book from the pile to her right. Harry all the while stood studying the expression on Hermione's face. It was on of confusion, her eyes were closed and but a frown held itself upon her forehead. Harry reached over to smooth the crease in his friend's skin. Hermione wasn't one to be worrying about looks but he knew she would kill him if he left her with a wrinkle way before it's time.

"What spell was she hit with Mr. Potter?" the witch asked peering at him over the book she was reading.

"Um, well it was a combined one really; I know part of it was a disarming charm but I don't know the other one." He said sheepishly.

"Don't know?" the mediwitch asked confused. Harry looked down at the floor.

"Malfoy shot the other one." He explained. He looked up to see her glaring at him.

"Are you telling me that the Head Girl was caught up in a duel between you and the Head Boy?" she asked him, already knowing the answer. He nodded looking away in shame.

"Well there's nothing that can be done." The witch stated. Harry looked up in shock.

"What do you mean, nothing that can be done!" He exclaimed, "Surely there must be something, what will happen to her, is she dead?" he asked.

"Of course not, she's asleep." The witch laughed, half amused.

"Well wake her up then!" He cried, taking the young girl by the shoulders and violently shaking her.

"Mr. Potter, I assure you that that won't help!" Madam Pompfrey screamed taking Harry's arms and binding them to his side. She held them down in place.

"Miss Granger is in a magical sleep like state, and that means that only some things can wake her up." She calmly told him, all traces that she was screaming not a minute ago gone.

"What things?" Harry asked.

"I think I should tell Professor Dumbledore first," she said before walking to the staff door and calling the on duty prefect in.

"Fletcher could you come here and watch the wing while I escort Mr. Potter here to Professor Dumbledore and explain the state of Miss Granger?" she asked kindly.

The sixth year prefect nodded and smiled at Harry while blushing, it was common knowledge at Hogwarts that he was indeed the second best looking at Hogwarts, the Head Boy being the first. He followed Madam Pompfrey out of the Hospital Wing and on towards the Headmasters office. It took 5 minutes to reach their destination.

"Flying Whizzbee's" she stated clearly and the stone gargoyle moved. Hurrying up the stairs they almost bumped into the headmaster who was waiting at the top for them. Looking further back into his office, Harry could see Malfoy already seated in one of the plump armchairs situated around Dumbledore's desk.

"Ah, Harry there you are. Poppy I trust that our Head Girl is okay," he said.

"No Albus, I'm afraid she's not, you see the spell she was hit with has caused her to fall into a magical sleep," she leant forward to speak quietly into his ear, "a binding one." Harry racked his brains to see if he could remember from the classes they had with McGonagall the term 'Binding Sleep.' He could see Malfoy doing the same. Dumbledore's face creased into a frown.

"Thankyou Poppy, I'll talk to Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy here and let you get back to the wing," he said. Madam Pompfrey smiled and hurried back down the stairs.

"Harry, would you like to take a seat," he said gesturing to the chair next to Malfoy. He sat down and prepared himself for the lecture he was about to get.

"Now," the headmaster began, "who would like to tell me what happened?" Neither Harry nor Malfoy spoke.

"Harry? Draco? Well I guess I can tell that you two were dueling. I am afraid that I will have to take house point off for that, 50 each should do." The four hour glasses that stood in the corner of the room began to glow and shake. When they finished the Slytherin and Gryffindor ones were considerably less full.

"Now, I guess I should tell you of the Head Girl's state of health. She has been placed in a Binding Sleep, caused by a disarming spell and a magnetic charm combined." Harry glared at Malfoy. Of course he would be stuck together with at least 25 other students now if the spell had worked.

"What exactly does that mean Professor?" Harry asked. Dumbledore still had that twinkle in his eye for some strange reason, did he not understand the seriousness of the situation.

"Ah yes, I was just getting to that Harry, it means that she won't wake until her one true love has kissed her." He chuckled. Harry's jaw dropped.

"You mean like out of Snow White and Sleeping Beauty?" Harry asked gob smacked.

"Out of _what?_" Malfoy asked utterly confused.

"Exactly like that Harry. Oh and Mr. Malfoy to answer your question, Sleeping Beauty and Snow White are muggle fairy tales which feature a sleep much like the Binding one the only difference being that when Miss Granger wakes she will have to marry that person within a month of waking otherwise she will fall back asleep."

"WHAT!" Harry yelled. "We'll still be in school!"

"You're right Harry, if we find her one true love before the school year ends." Dumbledore said.

"How exactly do we find out who her true love is?" Harry asked.

"Ah, yes, well would you and Mr. Weasley kindly put together a list of all the students Miss Granger has had relationships with and pass it onto myself or Professor McGonagall?" he asked. Harry nodded.

"Well then, you are dismissed. And no more dueling!" he called after the fast retreating boys.

"WHAT! Is he crazy, Hermione's not going to like that," Ron cried, his reaction was very similar to Harry's. Harry, Ron and Ginny sat in a quiet corner of the common room discussing Hermione's condition.

"Oh get over it Ron, just make the list so we can have Hermione back." Ginny complained.

"That's the thing Gin, we won't ever have Hermione back, she'll be married!" Ron argued.

Half and hour later they had their list, it consisted of, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Harry, Ron and Seamus Finnegan. It wasn't very long considering she'd been at the school seven years.

"Come on, lets get this to McGonagall" Ginny said standing and leaving the table they'd been working at. Half an hour later, all five boys and Ginny were sitting in the Hospital Wing waiting to be told what to do.

"Well, all you have to do is simply kiss Hermione and see if she wakes up, Okay?" Madam Pompfrey said. Each boy in turn stood up and pecked Hermione on the lips. After Neville, Seamus, Dean and Harry had all kissed her Ron stood up kissed her and stood up to see no effect.

"What!" he cried, "it has to be one of us!"

The next day all of the Gryffindor boys had in turn come and kissed Hermione. Still she did not wake. The next day Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were called too. It didn't work though.

"I am telling you Albus there is no point." Harry could hear Snape say one day while he was sitting with Hermione.

"I disagree," Dumbledore said, "It could be our last chance." Harry could tell that they were arguing over whether they should have the Slytherins kiss her. Hermione would surely flip if she knew the conversation they were having.

"I have seen a certain tension between the Head Girl and Boy" he said.

"What!" he heard Snape cry. He was thinking exactly the same think. That was disgusting. He nearly threw up just thinking about it.

"Are you insane, Draco will never agree to kiss her!" he heard the potions master argue.

"Then we will make him." Harry could not see him but knew that Dumbledore had that famous twinkle in his eye as he said this.

The next day, word had gotten around school that the Head boy was going to be forced to kiss the Head girl that evening. Even though Harry, Ron and Ginny were dead set against the idea they did find it terribly funny when Draco was told. He blew up, he refused to kiss her. That evening quite a crowd had formed outside the Hospital Wing. Only Harry, Ron, Ginny and of course Draco were allowed in. He was currently muttering under his breath about how Dumbledore was a crazed old man and should be force into a mental institution. Soon after, Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape arrived.

"Well Mr. Malfoy you know what to do." Madam Pompfrey said. Squeals of delight were heard outside of the wing and Dumbledore made no move to send them away. Draco shuddered and gave a pleading look towards Snape. Surely his own Godfather would save him. Nope, he just gave the boy a stern look that said, 'kiss her!' Draco took a whole ten minutes 'preparing himself' before slowly bending down. All noise inside and outside the room had stopped. Everyone held their breath when Malfoy suddenly closed the distance between their lips and kissed her. He jumped back up rubbing his mouth on the back of his hand and grabbing the glass of water that Snape was offering him. Cheering could be heard outside the wing. Harry and Ron looked disgusted but Ginny was grinning from ear to ear. Everyone was far too caught up looking at Malfoy in amusement to even notice the small movement, made by Hermione.

"Where am I" came a small voice from the bed. Draco's head shot up and he abruptly dropped the glass he was holding. Gasps were heard outside the wing but inside no one made a sound. Harry and Ron's mouth dropped. Ginny was staring open mouthed at Hermione and the professors looked shocked. The silence was broken by Dumbledore's light chuckling.

"Well well Miss Granger you gave us all quite a scare there, but now you're back and we have a wedding to plan…"


End file.
